Only one Part 1
by BlackBirdomega
Summary: What if Yusei ran away after Martha told him that his friends went missing, and then he meet up with Crow. Dark signer Crow that is, ad the is kidnapped? Part 1. No sure on rating so M is what it is...


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds.

One shot:

Only one:

Yusei walked through the streets of the satellite. He looked around for a sign of anyone every being there, but there was nothing, nothing at all. He had run out of Martha's house as fast as he could when he heard people went missing. He hoped it wasn't true, especially for the sake of Rally, Blitz, Nervan, Tank, and Crow. To his dismay it was true! He fell to the ground. Everything, everyone, was gone just because he was so weak. Then a hand touched his shoulder. He turned his head. He gasped. Crow stood over him with a hood over his head. Yusei backed up. Crow was in an outfit just like Kalin's! Sadly, he backed right up into someone's hold. Arms wrapped around him. In fear, and confusion he struggled to get away.

He was held tightly though, so his struggles faded. He hung his head, but just as he did he heard his friends call him. His head flung up, but a hand placed it's self over his mouth. His friend's calls got farther, and farther away till he could hear them no more. Once again he hung his head as arms lifted him up. He did not try to get away since he knew it was futile. He was carried away to who knows where. All he knew was someone was carrying him, and Crow was walking beside them. He became aware off them going down steps. That's when he realized where they were.

The old Ener D reactor! He got wide eyed as they stopped walking. The person put him down, and Crow pulled Yusei close to him. Yusei's, and Crow's feet hung off an end of bridge. Below them was a swirl of bright colors. Yusei snuggled close to Crow. He was frightened he admitted it. Crow smiled, and rested his head on Yusei's. The other dark signer sat down behind them, and wrapped one arm each around the two boys. No one spoke, or even dared to. No one wanted to. Yusei closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep, but sleep was not possible. How can you get sleep when your worse enemies are all around you? It's simple you can't.

Crow glanced at the dark signer behind hem, and nodded. Crow then lent close to Yusei's face. Yusei opened his eyes as Crow kissed him gently on the lips. Yusei returned the kiss, but he did not want to. Crow moved away from Yusei, but his eyes did not stray from Yusei's face. Yusei touched his lips, and stared at Crow for what seemed like hours. Crow smirked, and put his hand on Yusei's back. He then pushed on Yusei's back, thus throwing Yusei off the bridge. Yusei screamed as the lights below them engulfed him. Of course when he opened his eyes he was still on the bridge. The thing was, something wasn't right.

At first he thought it was a dream, till he noticed the grin on Crow's face, and the fact that right arm burned in pain. Yusei glanced down at his arm. Sapphire eyes widened. His arm no his mark was purple not red. Crow knelt down next to Yusei, and turned him around. Yusei reacted by wrapping his arms around Crow,

In turn Crow did the same. Yusei then rested hi head on Crow's shoulder. His eyes hurt, and he felt groggy. He never felt this way before. Wait maybe when he got the marker on his face, but he tried not to think about it. How had this happened anyway? Was the only question that was in his mind, but it was branched by other questions such as: How did Crow become a dark signer? Why did they come after him of all the signers? Sadly he did not know the answer to these questions or the others he had. His heart was racing, and his arm hurt. What was wrong with him? Why did this fell so right? It shouldn't feel right at all, but it does…

Kalin watched the two boys silently. Yusei still did not know that the other dark signer with Crow was he, and it was him that made Crow a dark signer, or the fact that Yusei was ment to be a dark signer. Kalin smirked, and walked over to the two boys. Crow smiled at him, and signaled that Yusei was scared. Of course Yusei was scared. After all he was in his "used" to be enemies home. Also there was the fact that he was thrown into the pits of the underworld, and became his worse enemy. Kalin under stood what Yusei was going through. He had felt the same way, and so had Crow. Snapping himself out of his thoughts he touched Crow's shoulder in signal that it was time to leave. They were going to watch the end of the duel with Jack VS Rudger, but of course Yusei did not know this. Crow got Yusei to stand up, and walk to the end of the bridge where Misty, and Carly were waiting for them. Crow lifted Yusei into his arms. They then set off. Crow, and Yusei immediately noticed the pitch-black sky, because of the dark fog the reactor unleashed.

They ignored it though, and continued to walk. Well Crow did the walking. They arrived at the hill leading down to where Jack was dueling Rudger. To them it looked like Rudger was winning. They could tell by all of Jack's cuts and bruises, plus his heavy breathing. Rudger laughed at the state Jack was in. Jack winced in pain as he drew his card to start his turn. Aki held her hands to her face as she watched in horror. Yusei paid no head to it though; instead his eyes were focused on the twins who were hiding behind Aki. He had yelled at them, as he ran out of the house. He wanted to apologize, but Crow was so warm to him that he did not wish to move. Kalin's laugh woke him from his thoughts. Jack was on the ground, his breathing shallow, and fast. His mark no longer burning, so Rudger walked over to him. Aki and the twins slowly backed up in hope that he was going to leave them, and Jack be.

Rudger stopped, and started to talk to the broken signer. His voice was as low as he could keep it, but low enough for the signers not to be able to hear it. Jack couldn't do anything when Rudger picked him up by the collar. Rudger said one final thing, and then threw Jack at Demark. Demark caught him, but as it turned out the throw caused Jack to lose his breath. Ultimately killing him. Aki screamed but no one but her friends heard it. Yusei looked at her. His face full of guilt. If he had not left them, then none, and I mean none of this would have happened. In the end though things are the same, but this time the signers have lost. Just because of that, all because of that….

A/N: Done and Done! This toke me a long time to write because I wanted to have no talking, witch was hard!


End file.
